Porsche Hauptman Series: Iron Cast
by guys in my head
Summary: Book 3: When Porsche is given an object by one of her "uncles" what is she to do? suckish summary cuz im a loser XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Gimme a Break**_

I kicked the desk. Not only did I have algebra to catch up on this weekend, again, but Mom was making me do paperwork for her. I suck at math in my textbook, why would real life be any better?

I wiped my…somehow greasy hands on the nearest towel which really made no difference before walking into the garage which made no sense. Wipe your hands coming out, you'll get them dirty if you go in.

I sat on a box, letting out a yelp. I was wearing jeans, but my hand had touched the silver of the walking stick when I touched it.

"Holy crap! Stop following me! You stayed home so _nicely _when I was away. Go back to doing that!" I complained. Mom started laughing before I heard a "BANG" followed by language I'm not _supposed_ to repeat in the house, but no one usually cares if I do anyway. "Mom, we don't laugh while under cars."

"I _know_ that." She snapped back.

"Well, maybe we need to touch on it again if you're hitting your head."

"Did you do what I asked you to do?" She asked.

"Er…sorta…um, you know how I suck at math?" I rocked back and forth.

"Don't remind me, your father threw a temper tantrum about your grade."

"Haha, I remember that!" I laughed quickly, "No, but I'd say have Dad or Ben check it over. I could get Ben to do it no problem." Even if I was good at math, I hate paperwork and the effort that comes with it.

"That's fine." She sighed.

"Ben gets weekends off and actually allows them to stay that way, want me to call him?" I piped.

"No, he'll be here in a minute anyways. He'll probably be frantic or something about whether or not you've eaten and I'll have to explain to him that I approve of feeding children."

I laughed before I heard the door open and shut and I turned around. Uncle Zee stood there, his face a mixture of grumpy and tired and grumpy because I hate you. It didn't matter, he'd get snappy anyhow eventually if not immediately.

"Zee," Mom got up.

"I need a favor." I assumed I was mistaken because it seemed he was looking at me, but Mom was now next to me so it was only logical it was she he was speaking to.

"Shoot." Mom motioned for him to continue.

"Not from you." He shook his head and looked at me directly. I froze.

"_ME_?"

"Yes, you." Zee agreed. "I will be indebted to you if you accept."

Fae only admit their in debt to you if something is very serious and they're remotely kind to things like me like Zee is. I blinked.

"Erm. What is it you want?"

He half-smiled which was somewhat unlike him, unless I was coming home from Aspen Creek and hadn't seen him in eons. His glamour dropped, which is something I typically try to keep from peeking through unlike Mom, and there was something new around his neck. He pulled it off and I watched it fix itself in front of my eyes.

"What the hell?" I reached out to poke it.

"She can't touch silver, Zee." Mom reminded.

"It's iron, pure iron." He dropped it and I instinctively caught it.

"What is it?" I fondled the little charm at the end which looked hauntingly like a wolf howling at the moon.

"Do you accept responsibility for it?"

"Will it be too late to back out if I say 'yes' before you tell me exactly what it is?" I looked at him cautiously.

He let out a breath.

"What it is is not important." He told me, "All you need to know is that the Grey Lords have ordered it to be kept safe."

"You are not bringing my daughter into this!" Mom growled.

"Why does it need to be kept safe?" I questioned.

"A charm necklace." He answered simply. "With one charm."

"For all I know that could be glamour for an evil parasitic Fae who is gonna eat my brains!" I exclaimed. A car engine cutting and two doors slamming were the first signs of Ben's arrival. Of course, he would come now. His arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"She will not." He growled.

"It is her choice if she wishes to, wolf." Zee spoke cooly. "Do not take that choice away from her."

"Think of what happened to Mercy!" He snarled, "She's only sixteen. I refuse to let her do this."

"Ben leave it alone." I snapped. "It's not your choice."

"I agree with him." Mom glared at Zee. "How could you risk my daughter?"

"There is not much risk to it, only I and the Grey Lords know it exist." He blinked, I don't know when his glamour had come back. "Porsche, do you accept."

I took a breath and looked from Mom to Ben before returning my age to him.

"Yeah, I accept."

Ben didn't have fingernails, being a guy, but he dug them into my side so hard I think I would've started bleeding if I didn't bother to squeak first. He immediately let go, looking ashamed.

"Sorry." He muttered. I leaned back.

The chain was like ice against my palms and magic more than literally hummed around it.

"Do I need to wear it?" I looked up.

"It's up to you, but you should carry it with you at all times and guard it with your life."

"Zee, how could you do this?" Mom snapped. "She could _die_?"

"It is highly unlikely." He frowned, "In fact, if she is careful, no one will know and she will be more than safe."

"I'm fine with it." I shrugged.

"I don't like this." Ben mumbled.

"You don't have to." I informed him.

"Porsche, there is one thing you need to know." Zee called my attention back to him. "It is fairly powerful considering it is still young. It works like a magnet or a sponge maybe. It repels some magics and absorbs others for its own use."

I frowned, where had I heard that before?

"Thus the symbol." I looked down at the wolf in my hands and could faintly make out handcrafted detail I hadn't noticed before for I hadn't looked that closely.

"It's me…" I trailed off. "How 'new' is 'new'?"

"It is the newest artifact of old magic you are going to find in the world and will possibly be our last creation." He informed before nodding once and just…leaving. Mom and Ben must have been absolutely stunned if they didn't call him back.

"He should've given it to Tad!" Mom gained her voice back, "Damn that man! My _daughter_?"

"Don't get hurt." Ben whispered. "Please."

It was hard to concentrate on Ben's begging with Mom screaming and Mom's screaming will Ben begging in my ear. Mom and Ben got into their cars, Ben pulled me in his before Mom could do otherwise and we headed to the house.

åßΩ

"No. NO! Absolutely NOT!" Dad snarled.

"He gave it to her!" Mom growled.

I reached to touch the charm around my neck that swung gently like a pendulum and it wouldn't stop. I held onto it but it shook its own way out of my grasp.

"Porsche, give it here." I looked up to see Dad with his hand outreached. I felt Ben move to unclasp it.

"Fuck!" Ben cursed. "It zaps you!"

"What?" I asked, I hadn't felt anything.

"It zapped me."

"Suck it up, it's only an static shock." I rolled my eyes and took the necklace off.

"It's like an Iron version of the Silver Borne it seems." Mom sighed.

I dropped the necklace into Dad's hand and he dropped it.

"It stings." He growled.

Mom reached to pick it up.

"No it doesn't."

"That test isn't quite accurate. You're both immune to most magics." Ben pointed out. "That piece of Iron bites like a piranha."

I frowned.

"So what the hell am I doing?"

Everyone looked at me.

"We have to figure that out don't we?"

I sighed and took the necklace from Mom, clasping it back on my neck.

"Okay then."

**A/N-**

**:) i kno its a short one but i needed to get it out if i wanted to be happy! what does everyone think?**

**Julz: haha thanks yeah he will b in a lot more…i introduced it funny tho…i need to fix it**

**ahaha i bought carribbean blue 4 streaks but idk wen im gonna do that **

**haha here u r tho! i hope u like it!**

**Notloggedin: yeah i kno its screwy its bugging me too :( but no worries! thank u! im glad u like it!**

**i did ;)**

**i did**

**ok! u do that! XD**

**OKAY! so tell me! besides the fact i did introduce the object a little…oddly…what did you think? its not **_**actually**_** an iron version of the silver borne if u didn't guess that that was a false statement, but no worries, obviously there will be more about it! i hope u all like it tho…**

**GIMH**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whoa…Ok…That's Completely Normal!**_

I tossed and turned, at least this time Ben left the bond open. Unfortunately, he had a killer meeting on a friggin Sunday and decided to sleep at his house. The pain wasn't so bad because I could still feel him there, inside me. I was asleep, but I was colder than usual and I wasn't comfortable.

I rolled into something warm and I snuggled against it, before realizing it wasn't any of my three dogs. I jumped up and woke up, tumbling off the bed to see I was surrounded by thirteen silver wolves. I bumped into another and it let out a quiet yelp. I bit back my scream.

Porsche, it's ok, deep breaths. Who are they?

They smelled like…iron. They _smelled_ like iron and now I noticed their coats were too dull to be the sleek silver shade I had originally made them out to be. It was another few seconds before I realized their coats were solid.

Ben…BEN? I'm PANICKING! I have actual REASON to PANIC! My eyes widened as I jumped onto two feet.

Who are they?

I think…I think they're my necklace. I reached up and brushed my fingers gently over the metal around my neck. Their metal fur rippled like real hair did with a breeze.

Holy SHIT!

I was completely shocked and had no idea of what to do so I watched them all closely for a long time in complete silence. It was longer than I thought because Ben showed up and closed the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and I was pressed against him. He carefully moved my hair to block the necklace chain from touching him.

The wolves dipped their heads and I turned to look at him.

"What are they?" He murmured.

"I…I don't know!" I whispered frantically, "They just SHOWED UP!"

Ben held my gaze for a moment before looking around.

"Call them back to you." He offered.

"What?" I asked, beyond confused.

"Bring them back to you." He repeated.

"Er-" I looked around. "Right…okay…Guys, you can like…come here and just…disappear."

"A little better than that." Ben urged. "Feel them, call out to them."

_Like this._ Mei smiled.

"_Iron Pups, come back to me._" She used my voice. I pursed my lips, it wasn't any better than what I had just said! But, it worked. One by one, the wolves literally flew at me and just got sucked into the necklace's pendant. I blinked at the last one who closed it's eyes and bowed before leaping and disappearing as well.

"Whoa…" I trailed off.

"We've got to tell Adam." Ben grabbed my hand and pulled me into my parents' room.

**A/N-**

**sorry its short! im not feeling well! thanks 4 the reviews! they're WONDERFUL! ill reply to them next time hopefully! i just really need some sleep right now**

**sorry! :(**

**GIMH**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well…That's Just It Now...**_

"No, she _called_ them back." I explained for the third time.

"Real wolves don't disappear…" Dad rubbed his face, he really needed some coffee today didn't he?

"Obviously they aren't real!" I exclaimed.

"You say Ben saw them?" Mom looked tired.

Ben nodded.

"There are ten." Ben stated.

"Thirteen." I corrected, "Thirteen if you count the one hiding under my bed."

"Counted that one," He paused. "But there were multiple silver wolves."

I sighed.

"Ben, work with me, they're obviously iron. They came from the iron necklace." I shook my head.

Dad looked like he was actually processing this now and he frowned.

"Is anyone here tonight?" He looked at Ben who shook his head. "Then I guess I'm getting fist watch." He got up and headed towards my room. I looked at Mom who rolled her eyes and motioned for me to follow him. Ben guided me forward and I stepped sideways so he wasn't anymore.

When I reached the room Dad motioned for me to go to sleep.

"Ben, in that corner," Dad told him. I bit back a compliant and went more for the obnoxious sarcasm that would more than likely get me grounded.

"Not ready to watch us have sex, Dad? Too bad, you're missing out." Ben's eyes widened and he looked at me frantically, eyes silently pleading me to shut up. I grinned. Dad's mouth was in an angry line.

"I'll let that slide until tomorrow morning." He said in the end, "For now this mystery is more important."

It was uncomfortable to say the least, having your mate and your father watch you sleep. I woke up again and this time, there were three pups on my lap. Of course, both "guards" were asleep.

_My pups. _Mei Mei told me happily. I sighed, shaking my head at her stupidity and suddenly Dad and Ben jumped.

Dad seemed to be counting the wolves he saw. He frowned and looked at Ben who had already finished. Their eyes met and they looked at me, same serious expression.

"How many?" Dad asked.

I counted.

"Thirteen."

"Ten." Ben told me, coming over to see if I had a fever or something.

"Ben, I'll show you. One, two, three, four, five," I pointed at them one by one, finishing with the youngsters on my lap. "Eleven, twelve, thirteen."

"Porsche…" Ben looked really worried. "There…Porsche, there're no wolves on your lap."

"Yes, there are." I blinked, petting one's little head. Her tongue fell out of her mouth. "I'm petting her right now."

He looked me over and stepped back for my Dad for have a look. Dad was stepping over growling wolves to get to my bed.

"Settle." They did what I requested. The puppies yipped and lapped at my father's hand.

"There, tell me you didn't feel that." I smiled.

Dad growled and spun to face Ben. Ben held his hands up.

"We don't know what kind of magic it is, what if it is magic that shows the future?" He offered.

"Or the present." Dad growled.

"I'm confused?" It was a question.

"Tell me why my daughter is seeing three wolf pups on her lap."

"I don't know, Boss, she's certainly not pregnant."

"And you would know because?"

I froze.

"I'm not pregnant, Dad!" I was terribly confused.

"You're seeing pups!"

"Yeah…from some whacky fucked up Fae nonsense that probably makes the moon turn to cheese too." I rolled my eyes.

Dad was silent a few moments before he turned around, stepping over angry looking iron wolves.

"I hope you're right." He cast one angry look at Ben before leaving, no doubt to tell Mom.

I looked at the sunlight leaking through the shades.

"Good morning." I sighed.

Ben nodded, looking pale.

"Ben, I swear, I'm not pregnant." I assured.

"But what if you are? What if I just fucked up your entire life? What if you're going to be a sixteen year old mother? And to TRIPLETS? What if you-"

"Just skip to the one where I die in child birth." I rolled my eyes, "Ben, there is nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine. I'm not pregnant. I'm just seeing crazy ass silver wolves."

"Iron." He gave me a half smile.

"So true." I nodded

**A/N-**

**I'm truly truly sorry! I have 14 reviews to answer and I still can't find the time : l so please forgive me and just enjoy this I'll update again as soon as i can!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Who…Why Are You Here?**_

Dad looked stressed when I came down in the morning. I mean, after last night's conversation I guess he had rite to be…

"We have company coming today." I turned around to see Jamie. I smiled and nodded.

"Cool, who is it?"

"Kelly De Rosa." Dad looked up from what he was doing.

"Trinity River Pack." I nodded. "Good, good." I had never actually met Kelly, though I knew she was about my age, give a little take a little. "When will she be here?"

"Warren called and said they'd be here in five." Mom hung up the phone. Dad sighed.

"I wish we could just have a vacation sometimes."

"You love being alpha." I rolled my eyes and skipped upstairs to do my hair, as I had changed before I had come down.

Just after I finished straightening my hair, the doorbell rang. I dashed down to meet the new girl.

I got stuck behind about 7 million people trying to do the same thing of course and Ben found me, putting him hand on the small of my back. I waited with some patience I found under the mess in my room until I could meet this "Kelly."

Finally, I saw her.

I didn't like her already, she was looking at Ben.

Jamie blinked at me from across the hallway and it was then I realized I was growling. She had bleach blonde hair that was straightened, the same length as mine. She looked…she in a way reminded me on Donnie, the way she just carried herself and the personality vibes I was getting from her.

Jamie thought the same thing apparently because he was staring now.

Kelly gave me a smile. "Hi, Porsche." She held out her hand. I shook it against my will, but in an attempt to be somewhat civil. I wasn't raised by wolves after all. She looked at Ben. "And you're?"

"Ben." He smiled.

"Cool." She grinned and turned to Jamie.

"Jamie." He smiled shyly, brushing his sidebands out of his eyes. Since when he decided the shy boy act was cute I have no idea, but it obviously was not working because the bitch had her eyes on MY mate. Something made me feel sick about this whole deal.

I hadn't paid attention to who offered to give her the tour, but I sure didn't. I think my mom must have because Dad had a talk with me and Ben about pregnancy and why this was terribly bad. I must've only told him a hundred times that I was not in fact with child.

I mean, come on.

When we were finally done, I went to go grab a snack and I bummed into the little whore herself.

"Hey, Porsche!" She looked happy as usual…well…I guess I can't say I know if that's her usual expression. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall!"

My eyes widened and I noticed mother dearest nodding for me to say yes behind the poor girl. I sighed.

"Yeah. Sure." I motioned for Jamie to join us. "Let's bring him as well."

I noticed a few things about Kelly over the next few days. (Which was amazing because nothing STRANGE happened the next few days! It was AMAZING!)

#1 She wasn't so bad

#2 She actually was not a whore

#3 She just liked to have fun

#4 She doesn't like her current hair color because apparently it was pink before she dyed it

#5 She was now a friend of mine

Well…until I saw something I shouldn't have.

Now, I know, you're thinking "you're a wolf, how did you not notice?" I have a mate and things can be hard to keep track of when said mate is attempting to keep you from absolutely flunking out of math.

I was innocently just going to get a glass of coke when I passed one of the downstairs rooms (Ben and I had been in a conference room) with its door wide open.

And I don't know why, I just burst into tears and ran.

I wasn't jealous.

It just wasn't right.

They wouldn't have noticed me if I hadn't run upstairs sobbing and if Ben hadn't heard me and run after me.

As juvenile as it sounds, I was pissed off because apparently Kelly and Jamie were a _couple_.

I was in hysterics so details weren't important to me. Of course Ben was pissed because he thought I was jealous and it took about an hour to calm him down and assure him that wasn't it.

It took two before I calmed down and stopped crying.

It took two and a half until I decided to talk to Jamie.

He came upstairs to my room, confused and definitely guilty that he made me cry. Ben was behind me because…well throwing temper tantrums were my thing (mother refers to them as temper tantrums, technically I just throw things).

"Porsche?" He asked, closing the door behind him. I took the glass of water beside my bed before Ben could stop me and threw it at Jamie's head. He ducked and it shattered dramatically behind him, like a soap opera of some sort.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Porsche," Ben grabbed my hand a moment after the glass was thrown. "Easy, babe." He kissed my jawbone.

"Porsche, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you'd react like that." Jamie's eyes were wide.

"YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH HER! YOU HAD YOUR TONGUE DOWN HER FUCKING THROAT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU REMEMBER DONNIE AT ALL?" I screamed, struggling against Ben's tight hold.

Jamie winced.

"Don't you ever question my love for Donia. I was going to ask her to marry me, Porsche. I loved her more than you could imagine. I still love her. But love isn't going to bring her back to me. Kelly makes my wolf happy, she makes me happy. I don't want to hear you complaining about my happiness."

I was breathing heavily.

Jamie nodded and left, closing the door behind him again on his way out.

"I want to kill him." I snarled.

"Please don't, I like that kid." Ben chuckled.

XXX

That night Kelly and Jamie went out, my dad was just fine with it of course. Why wouldn't he be fine with it? It's not me going out with a "rapist."

We all ("we all" not including mumsy and popsy but practically the rest of the pack) sat around the television watching…(drumroll please)

TWILIGHT!

Yeah, ugh. I hate it. But, we were low on options.

I sat next to Ben, but I felt a little like he wasn't paying any attention to me. Even before I was mated to him I liked having attention on me.

So I got attention.

I know, I'm scheming.

I kissed his cheek and he cast a glance at me out of the corner of his eye. I gave him my best innocent look and his face turned back to the tv. I moved to his jaw, moving like I was going to bite it, but just using my lips rather than teeth. This time he responded by moving our joined hands onto my thigh, I was wearing shorts so it was a dangerous move on his part.

I was not going to lose this war. I was going to win.

I nibbled at his neck softly, teasingly, moving down to his collar and moving ever so slightly so I could bite the bone there.

He growled softly, eyes still on the screen, dropping my hand to put his arm around me and squeeze my hip. I bit down on the edge of his shoulder this time, harder. He turned his face and glared at me.

"I am trying to watch a-" I kissed him, catching him completely off guard.

Suddenly, someone hit me over the head…

"What the hell?" I turned around to see an amused Honey.

"None of that! None!" And she walked back over to her seat.

"…But hitting me was uncalled for!"

"Perfectly called for, thanks, Honey." Ben grinned, then turned and pressed his forehead to mine. "I win."

"You so do not." I pouted.

Oh, he didn't.

A little while later, when the retarded movie was FINALLY over! (Praise the Lord!) Auriele, Darryl, Warren, Ben, and I all sat around the dining room table. Warren brought up something I didn't frankly care about and Ben apparently didn't care either as, two seconds into the discussion, his lips were on mine. I let my hand travel lightly to his thigh…but no further. When we broke apart, it was obvious the other three had been trying to ignore us. Ben looked amusingly flustered.

XXX

Later that night, in my room, I laid down on my bed. Ben sat down on the edge of it, staring at me.

"I thought you were going to grab me…then you didn't…you confuse me sometimes."

I laughed.

"I'm a confusing person!" I grinned.

I heard the door open and shut downstairs and someone lock it.

"I suspect that's Jamie and Kelly." I sighed.

"Be easy on him. You know Donia's death hit him hard, he's trying to get over her. If this is what he needs to do, let him do it." He kissed my forehead.

"But she was my best friend." I bit my lip.

"And she was his best friend too, but he needs to move forward. Wolves pining aren't healthy wolves. It's better this way." He kissed my lips softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N - Please don't all kill me!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating anything. High school is taking a real toll on me. I started writing this in February and I didn't finish until today, and it's not even that long! **

**For those of you who don't know me in real life, this is the situation. I have anxiety, I've learned to deal with it pretty well all these years. I've learned to suppress panic attacks until later. It's not the healthiest thing, but it's better than some other options, like getting teased for your entire high school life about turning blue in World History when you stopped breathing. Due to anxiety, I also have an occasional breakdown, but since I started high school, my nervous breakdowns have been closer and closer together and I've had more in 2011 than I have ever had a year in my life, and it's just halfway over! **

**I know that's no real excuse but with all this I've hardly had time to write and I'm sorry. I hope you'll accept this apology!**

**I know i don't deserve your reviews because of my horrible lack of updates, but please review, I do it, in the end, for all you guys.**

**I intend to finish this story, no matter how long it takes. **

**3 GIMH**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is the Worst News…That's Ever Been Mine**_

_I woke up that night, the first time since the puppy incident, with wolves surrounding me._

_"What is it you want?" I asked quietly. Ben shifted next to me in bed before waking up. I should have realized it wasn't him by his smell though because in two seconds his eyes flashed open and stared at me, eerily glowing in the dark._

_"Go back to sleep." I breathed in his ear._

_**"Mine."**_

_"Yes, I'm yours. You know that. Forever, I'll be yours." I kissed his cheek. He shook his head and in a flash he was on top of me, but none of his body touched mine. Well, until he brought his face down to my bellybutton and kissed right below it. He was lucky I trusted him not to kill me else I'd have well…killed him._

_**"They're mine."**_

Ours._ Mei Mei seemingly agreed on something in my mind. I was confused. What on earth is ours? _

Listen.

_I held my breath and Ben's ice blue eyes looked at my face._

_"No…no…no…" I blinked wildly. I was in heat three weeks ago, that was the end of it. That'd make…about twenty-one days…no…it can't be. Do people start to show by now? I know the heart starts beating at 18 days…_

_The iron wolves surrounding Ben and I all looked up and watched me. _

_"Ben, Ben, please wake up!" I shrieked. "Wolf, I need Ben, please." Ben blinked twice and his eyes were back to normal. I felt tears streaming down my face._

_"Ben, I'm not ready for this." I whimpered._

_He looked confused, of course, he'd been asleep for the entire episode._

_"Porsche, what's wrong?" He was startled. He searched my eyes._

_"I can hear hearts beating."_

_He looked confused. All the iron wolves were inching closer cautiously. _

_"Ben…I think I'm pregnant." I whispered._

_He froze, absolutely stiff._

_"W-w-what?" He asked. "Porsche, you're overreacting. You're hearing things. Please. You're hearing things. Let's just go back to sleep."_

_"Ben, I'm serious! I'm freaking out!"_

"Porsche, wake up. " Ben shook me. "It's just a dream."

I gasped and my eyes flew open.

"Ben…Ben…that's the third time I've had that dream." I whimpered.

"I know, love."

An iron wolf crawled up to me and licked my hand as if to reassure me.

_I think it best if we take these dreams into consideration._ I heard Mei's voice, but not in my head. I looked down at the iron wolf beside me.

"How did you do that?"

_That charm projects magic. It's projecting your magic. These are who you are. _She smiled. _Mei Mei, best friend, lover, leader, sister, mate, daughter, a fighter, a thinker, and a mother._

I looked at each of the ten wolves in front of me, all aspects of my life. Except one…the last one looked up as her title was called. The three pups yipped at her heels.

Ben blinked.

"She's not a mother…"

_But she will be. One day._

I bit my lip.

"But not now, right, I'm not pregnant right this moment?"

Mei smiled.

_No, not right this second. But one day._

I nodded, relieved.

"Well not until after high school. You're only in heat once a year? We can work around that." Ben kissed my cheek. I smiled sheepishly.

"Well…I lied about that. It's twice a year…but the one in the late summer/early fall is always worst because it's stressful with going back to school and what not. The one in the spring is usually not so bad because I'm already in school so there's no transition or anything."

He groaned.

"Thanks for telling the truth."

"And the second one doesn't last as long, like maybe a week. That one's more like a normal period in that sense." I nodded.

"And double thanks for the info." He rolled his eyes.

"Anytime."

**A/N-**

**I know, another short one, but I wanted to get it out ASAP.**

**I should reply to all these comments I never had time to reply to before, but I'll just do the last three so I don't explode :3 (I just swallowed my last piece of gum by accident -headdesk-)**

**Ticomama: Yeah, it sucks. I'm glad to know it'll get better though. It's just kinda been a shock going from like this little minor anxiety problem to suddenly not having any breaks from the anxiety attacks and the total nervous breakdowns just pile on. But it's always good to know I'm not alone, thank you for your support :) I shall work on taking my day in bite sized chunks! And thanks for continuing reading even though I took forever to update.**

**Notloggedin: YOU'RE STILL HERE! I LOVE YOU! In a totally not creeper way XD Thanks, I'm glad you're still interested in reading! And you know what, I'll reply to your last review too, since I've been lagging. **

**I vote yeah on the pregnancy too! But…Adam will kill me and I don't like that very much…I have to sedate him before I write THAT anywhere XD**

**Porsche's in heat thing was due to my lack of judgement as to when I start that. Wolves aren't in heat until February, and only once a year. I gave Porsche two, not to get her pregnant actually, but because I figured it's only fair if most girls her age are dealing with at least a week every month, she might as well go through heat twice a year, almost even out the playing field, you know. Plus I had an idea originally when I did the outline for this story (yes, that's how I still remember where this is going XD) about this sorta intricate thing going on there. You're going to have to think really hard though. I want to give you a hint so badly (because I'm pretty sure I'm going thru w/that idea I first had) but you're too smart, you'll get the answer right off the bat.**

**Kelly's coming back, no worries :)**

**Trueeeeeeeeeeee…but I know girls who I think are perfectly un-whore like who do that. I think it was a little too soon for Jamie to get over it…**

**Ben is Ben, he figures in this situation (in my mind) let the guy have what girls he wants and don't get in the way, he's just a kid.**

**Angry-Porsche is fun to write :)**

**JacobAwesomeEdwardRocks: Yay! I'm sorry for your friend…but YAY! I'm glad you're glad I'm back XD I'm sorry to have kept all my fans waiting for so long.**

**So my werewolf boyfriend who's currently away taking care of business says "hi" to my fans. He's kinda like Ben in this…but not really. He was never accused of rape… XD Nah, I think he has the same somewhat territorial, way too overprotective side that werewolves in this series have and he deff puts up with me fair enough so I told him he's a were XD I just thought I'd relay his message of "hi" lmaooo**

**Love ALWAYS!**

**GIMH**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jamie Cracked Corn and I DON'T CARE!**_

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me…" I trailed off humming as I washed dishes the next morning, still a little shaken from the night before, but calmer now I knew I wasn't pregnant.

"You're too delicate for stuff like that, love." Ben came up behind me and held me against him.

"Am not." I huffed, "I'm a wolf!"

"-Coyote cross." He added to the end of my statement and turned me around to kiss my forehead. "Much too delicate. Sing a different song, you have a pretty voice."

I rolled my eyes.

"The situations are irrelevant now." I tried my best impression of Ronnie Radke, but my voice is girly and high pitched even as a lead singer of a teen rock band, much too so to amount to Radke's level of awesome. "He loves the way that I tease," I grinded against Ben with a grin on my face, "I love the way that he breathes."

He kissed my neck.

"I touched her, she touched my, it was the craziest thing! I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me." Jamie finished as he walked into the room. "Hey, Ben, Porsche."

I nodded stiffly.

Ben smiled.

"Hey, kid."

"Porsche, can I talk to you?" Jamie asked, "Alone?" He looked hopefully at Ben.

Ben let go of me.

I stood still for a minute before nodding.

"Thanks." And he lead me downstairs into a random bedroom amongst the maze. He motioned for me to sit down in one of the chairs and I did. He sat down on the bed across from me.

"So what is this about, Jamie?"

"About us." He sighed, "Porsche, you haven't spoke to me calmly since you saw me with Kelly."

"Hmmm, I wonder why." I said sarcastically. "Oh, maybe because our best friend _died_ only a few weeks ago! AND YOU'RE ALREADY DATING A NEW GIRL!"

"That was a mistake." He whispered. "We're only friends. I told her after my last talk with you…I'm not ready to do this. I still miss Donnie. I still wish we could be together, but we can't. I can't bring her back. I'd give up everything to have her back here with me, to marry her, but I can't. Kelly understands now. She's fine with just being friends. I'm sorry for upsetting you, Porsche. Please understand, I'm new to this werewolf thing. My control seems immaculate, I came here under control because I wouldn't let my wolf hurt one of my best friends, you. I spent time with your dad and the others because I still needed work. My wolf was…unsure of Donnie, but he was okay with her. He didn't see her as a mate, but he saw her as potential. I lost her and I wanted to fall apart, but I know while you may have Ben, you still need your friends. And with Donia dead, who else do you have? You're not as close with the others. I knew if I fell apart I'd have no control, that's the number one thing your father taught me against. Porsche, you're my best friend, you've always been. I can't stand not talking to each other over one of my stupid mistakes."

I felt myself trembling.

"Porsche, I know you still miss her too, but we both need to get over our sadness. It's a little soon now, but someday. We'll never forget her, but we don't need to be sad about her." Jamie came closer and squeezed my hand before giving me a hug. "Please, don't hate me."

I took a shaky breath and nodded.

"It was my fault anyways, Jamie, I should have left you to your life, you know what you're doing."

"No, you were right. And it was better this way." He smiled. "Now let's go get you back to Ben, he's probably getting worried." He stuck his tongue out at me in a mocking manner and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not funny because you're probably right."

He laughed.

When we reached the kitchen again, Ben was at the table on the phone at a laptop.

"I forgot, he's working from home today." I sighed. It was a Saturday, but he still decided he was going to work.

"Ah." Jamie nodded. "Hey, aren't the puppies coming here from Aspen today?"

I made a face, trying to figure out what he'd said. Puppies…Aspen…today…coming…

"Don't tell me you forgot." Jamie laughed. "Come on…even Kelly knows! She's been going on and on about meeting little mutt puppies all day!"

"Mutt…puppies…" I frowned, usually they called me a mutt because I was half coyote…OH! "Toli's coming back? I thought she'd decided not to live in the trailer."

"Well yeah, but she and Sam are kind of a thing now and Sam's moving back here because he likes our hospital here. So now she's moving with him."

"They're a thing…does she…know…about him?" I asked cautiously.

"I heard Bran warned her too. But I heard from your dad and Warren that Charles said he's much different about Tolinka than any of his girlfriends in the past."

"She has kids…"

"Yeah, that's true." He agreed. "Oh well, we'll find out I suppose."

"I suppose…" I agreed.

Why hadn't anyone told me Toli was coming back? I'd have prepared or something! Suddenly the door opened and I heard my mother walk in. She usually worked Saturdays…so I was more than a little confused. She was carrying a huge box.

"Mom, what's that?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"It's for Tolinka. It's a playpen for the kids. She's staying in the trailer, she and Sam aren't living together just yet so she needs her own place and she still doesn't have enough money and she doesn't want Sam to pay, quite frankly I don't blame her, rich people paying for you makes you feel like useless, helpless, shit."

"Mom? MOM!" She stopped blabbering. "A point please, mother dearest?"

"She could use some baby stuff I'm sure, they're still pretty young and everything." She shrugged. "I want to make her feel at home."

I nodded.

"So when was anyone going to tell me she's coming?" I asked.

"No one told you?" She looked surprised. "I'm sorry, Porsche, I'd have told you but I thought you knew."

I sighed. "Nah, I didn't."

"Well, now you do." She laughed. "And Toli wants you to do some babysitting for her because you work so well with the kids."

"What about Charlene?" I asked.

"She's living in Aspen Creek, she's decided to stay there." Mom answered, "She's not chasing after Sam, so she doesn't quite care where she lives."

"Ah." I nodded. "Well in that case, I'm more than willing to!" Lunette and Jon were the sweetest little things I'd ever seen.

"Well, I'm going to need you're help getting the trailer ready, so come on." She smiled.

I followed her out, and Jamie followed after me.

**A/N-**

**JacobAwesomeEdwardRocks: WHOOT! good! :3 well here's more! :)**

**Notloggedin: I know you're still here :) else I'd be sad :(**

**exactly why I'm scared XDDD**

**I KNOW! and id be DEPRESSED if ben died! arch!**

**I SHALL! he's kinda needed in the story XD**

**eh, sometimes some girls have it really bad. i know one girl, throws up all 7 days, has to stay home from school. : / plus porsche has an awesome boyfriend, she deserves some more pain XD jk jk jk but yeah lol**

**oh, simple isn't fun! :p**

**hint: wolves and coyotes can only get pregnant while in heat and she's a freak of nature so no one actually knows what that means for her…**

**Mei is like Porsche's subconscious sometimes XD maybe he'll get a name XD i never decided if i would or wouldn't**

**she is, she's holding off though…**

**WOULD YOU STOP TELLING MY STORY FOR ME :p you ALWAYS steal my next chapter XD what are you? psychic? i should make a chapter about absolutely nothing just to throw you off my trail!**

**oh I have reoccurring pregnancy dreams all the time XD once i had twins (boys) with curly blond hair named Caleb and Jared and a younger girl with curly blond hair as well named Emilaine, all of them had loose curls. but no one vie ever dated is a blonde XD im really dark brunette myself. my current bf has light brown hair as was blonde as a baby so i figured he's the father of my dream kids ever since XDDDD**

**shhhhhh! shhhhh! i didn't say if it did or didn't mean anything XD but thanks, i liked it too XD thats why i put it in i guess :3**

**yeah well im trying to make them both settle into the deal more, of course porsche is still a teenage girl so…XD**

**it was Toli…and you just totally stole my chapter 7 -headdesk-**

**I did read it actually and it was amazingly written, but i personally saw it as somewhat pointless. like to me i like having the whole pack there and having everything just…tie together…but i feel like in this book the problem was really dragged out more than the plotline even allowed. it was a great idea and of course, briggs being briggs made it amazing, but i think it needed a little more depth…**

**then again, i like twisting almost senseless plot lines that suddenly make sense XD so i shouldn't speak**

**hahaha he's amazed anyone said "hi" back XDDD**

**im trying XD im trying!**

**its fine! i love talking! but stop psychically stealing my chapters, i always think they're secret and i read you're review and go "HOW DOES SHE KNOW WHAT I JUST WROTE?" its amazing, we must have some kind of creeper telepathy XD**

**Currently in Montreal on vaca, totally awesome! Getting inspiration for my story dingo doggonit :) hopefully i'll start working on that more too soon!**

**I want to have a poll without putting one up, lol. I'll take it by review. There's three questions. List the answers as in this example:**

**Apple:**

**Banana:**

**Pear:**

**(instead of 1, 2, 3, just to make it interesting XD)**

**OKAY so here are the questions!**

**Apple: Benji, Maxwell, Redrover, Jag**

**Banana: if you were a were, what color eyes would you have? blue, amber, deep green, light green-yellow (no its NOT amber! trust me! XD thats orange-yellow XDD) or heterochromic or heterochromatic **

**Pear: Artemis, Channary, and Bade; Nox, Otieno, and Lilith; Jaeger, Kainda, and Winda; or Zarola, Theron, and Atlanta**

**Just random questions for fun XD**

**Thanks for the support, please review :)**

**Love**

**GIMH**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Drug in Me is You**_

We had finished setting the place up to be destroyed by little toddlers. Ben had come to join us when his work was done, it had just been a small project. Mom had gone to get he, Jamie, Kelly (who had shown up later), herself, and I drinks from the house. Jamie was in the living room arranging the furniture with Kelly. i thought Ben was with them before I heard him behind me in the nursery.

"What's up?" He asked softly.

"Thanking the heaven's I'm not pregnant." I smiled. "Because if I was, I wouldn't have you."

"What do you mean?" He froze. "I would never leave you, don't you know that?" He was more than a little startled.

"Shhhh," I chuckled, "Calm down. I meant more in the fact my father would kill you."

"Oh…" He trailed off. "Oh…yeah…that's a problem."

I nodded, still smiling.

"He's going to kill me when I ask to marry you too." He sighed.

"Then don't ask permission!" I suggested.

"He's my ALPHA." He said incredulously, "I have to ask him!"

"We'll run away. We'll move to Tasmania."

"Too obvious." He stuck his tongue out like he did as a wolf when he was teasing me.

"Fine, Canada, Oklahoma, Wisconsin! Mexico, Mexico has room for new packs! We'll start our own pack! No more Dad to worry about!" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're so much like your mother sometimes, it's scary and more than a tad creepy." He kissed me softly. "We're not running away, Porsche. We're staying here."

"Good decision." I heard my Mom's voice from the other room. I had to admit, for a trailer, this was roomy. I mean, I know my mom's original trailer had burned down. But, this one had two pretty average sized bedrooms, a little mini kitchen that was separated by like half a wall from the living room area we'd created. I'd live in it.

Ben chuckled at my shocked face.

"Mom! It's not polite to eavesdrop!" I whined, coming out of the room.

She rolled her eyes.

"It's not polite to run away, Porsche."

"Ugh, Mom!" I flopped down on the couch facing Jamie on the opposite couch. Ben sat next to me and made himself all comfortable.

I looked around the room for Kelly to see her behind me at a tiny, upright piano. Apparently, Tolinka played and it was hers to begin with. I still have no idea how Ben and Jamie got it in the door or to fit in the room, but it was there….it was just one of those things that you look at in awe like "wow, that piano must really be tiny to fit in here."

Which, it was…well sorta. I mean it's an upright so it doesn't take too much space.

"You play?" I asked her.

"A little…" She nodded. "But not in a while…" She brushed her fingers on the keys before playing a C chord. Then she started playing something sorta familiar.

"Wait…start again." I asked her. Jamie chuckled.

"Oh no, _two_ Falling in Reverse fans? I thought there was enough Radke madness with just Porsche!"

"You like Falling in Reverse?" Kelly looked back at me.

"Love them, all of them. Forget what Jamie says, they're ALL amazing! Not just Ronnie! I love Jacky and Derek and Mika and Ryan. I mean, I hadn't heard of them before they're music video because I was totally unconnected to the world clearly, but still!" I blabbered.

"Well they weren't always Falling in Reverse." Kelly nodded.

"No, I'm sure at one point they were Falling in Drive." Jamie rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Kelly and I told him loudly.

"I know all of their music for piano!" Kelly squealed.

"Eep! No way!" I clapped. "Play something!"

"How about 'The Drug in Me is You'?" She offered. "You gonna sing?"

I nodded.

"…I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down!" I sang in my very, very best Radke impression. I think it was one of my best. By the end, Kelly had left the piano and we were dancing around yelling the lyrics out. Ben, Mom, and Jamie all looked amused.

"Ah, such a good song!" I said at the end of it all.

"I knoooow!" Kelly grinned.

Just then, a car pulled up outside.

"Sam." My mom said and went to the door. A little while later, Tonli walked in with Jon in her arms, Sam followed with Lunette.

"Hi, Tolinka!" I waved.

"Hey, Porsche, good to see you again." She smiled, "You look different when you're not covered in blood." She teased lightly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks."

"Hello, Tolinka, I'm Kelly." Kelly introduced herself. "I'm staying with Adam's pack for a bit."

"Nice to meet you, Kelly." Toli smiled.

Mom had been talking with Sam and she turned around.

"We wanted to invite you to dinner over at our place, you'll need some time to settle and of course you're invited whenever you want, but we thought as it's your first day officially living here we'd invite you over formally."

"Thanks, Mercy." Tolinka looked like she truly appreciated mom's invite.

"Anytime, like I said, the door's open." Mom smiled. "Do you want help settling in? I can lend you these three, maybe four if Ben wants to stay."

"No, it's okay, I think we can handle it." She hugged her. "Thanks, really."

So we left her, to see her again at dinner. We cut through the back yard to get to my house on the way home, why wouldn't we?

Ben pulled me over inconspicuously, until Jamie looked back and we were a mile away.

"You coming?"

"Be right there, you and Kelly go ahead without us." I called back. He nodded and ran to catch up with Kelly.

"What's up, Ben?" I turned to look in his eyes.

"I miss you." He told me.

"…" I paused. "Ben, I'm right here."

"Yeah, and you've been spending all this time with your friends, which is good, but I want some time too, babe." He kissed my lips gently before pushing his tongue into my mouth. Our make-out session resulted in my being on the grass underneath him.

"Ben," I pulled back to breath for a moment. "No, Ben." I pushed him away gently. "Not right now, okay? Later. I'm sorry I've neglected you, I wish you'd told me how you felt sooner, but we can't we rolling around in my backyard in plain view of half the windows in my house."

He sighed.

"I hate how you're right." He sighed and got up, helping me up. Hand in hand, we walked back to the house.

**A/N-**

**YAY! Another chap :)**

**Notlogged in: I'll start with, I expect a review byyyyyyy…Tuesday (I gave you extra time because of your boyfriend -nods-) :) **

**I am trying! XD**

…**oh that did backfire didn't it…hmmm…i'll change it…he'll be less attracted to her and…go totally against the laws of nature…guess that doesn't work XD**

**well…I guess Mei Mei is more the one in the mind who can access the subconscious then XD**

**WHOOT! XDDD**

**nope, Emilaine yes for a girl, and i kinda like jared but id always had caleb in mind for a boy. i don't plan on having more than one, i can hardly watch myself XD**

**exactly!**

**Apple:…I said stop guessing…**

**Banana: okie! ur answer has been taken into account!**

**Pear: oh…didn't even notice the ABC thing…**

**Si si she did XD**

**hehehe**

**It's all good! XD**

**hahaha**

**I did**

**I shall have more fun just for you XD**

**OKAY so for you who don't know Falling in Reverse is awesome. I personally adore Radke and Jacky, but obviously they don't make the band so I love ALL of them! They're album officially comes out the 26th. Check em outtttt, if you want XD**

**ANYHOW, don't forget to answer the poll in the last chap's A/N in your reviews and don't forget to review! :)**

**love,**

**GIMH**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Aloha and Hole Sound the Same…**_

Dinner.

If it wasn't for this blasted meal, I'd be upstairs.

Ugh, Ben had been just…inconspicuously brushing up against me or touching me and…I hate him.

Aw, don't be mad at me.

I turned to look at him, he grinned.

"I. Hate. You." I spat.

He looked amused.

Warren laughed. "There's trouble in paradise."

Toli looked amused about the trouble. Sam sat next to her, clearly holding in laughter. Luna (my new nickname for her) and Jon threw potatoes at each other. Who gives little kids mashed potatoes? They'll just throw it! No, scratch that, who gives them food? They throw it all over!

People who don't want to be reported to the police tend to feed their children, Porsche.

Asshole.

Kelly was poking at her peas, I didn't blame her, I hated them too. I had suddenly begun to actually like her. Not like my original, "okay she's not that bad, she's alright." No, now I legit liked this girl. She was totally awesome.

Oh, speaking of which.

"Oh, Kelly, I forgot to tell you." I swallowed the bit of carrot I'd taken. "I was talking with the others…we'd like you to join our band…I know you live a little ways away and it'd be hard to make practice and stuff, but we could work something out, and we need a keyboardist. Well, no I suppose we don't need one, but we've always had one, why stop now right?"

She looked surprised.

"W-w-wow…sure!"

Jamie smiled. "Whoot! Welcome!"

I laughed.

Dinner went really well, considering it contained Dad, Ben, Sam, Warren. and Jamie in a room. Pretty awesome! I was so happy! No deaths! Ah, someone scream accomplishment!

Well, now our guests had left…but of course, I'm sixteen and…live with my parents.

"Do you have to go?" I asked Ben. "Come on, you practically live here, just say here with me!"

He looked amused.

"Do you think I could control myself if I did?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered and he pulled back, his blue eyes shimmering.

"Oh…you…darn wolf. I need to name you, Anna says at least. You come out too much these days. I need some name to differentiate. I'll figure something out…"

He looked at me with an even more amused look than before.

"Sneak out." He leaned back forward and breathed in my ear. "Stay the night at my place. You're more than welcome to."

I blinked.

"I don't think I can get out…" I whimpered, his hands were teasing me, making me weak in the knees. Damn it, I hate having such a sexually experienced mate. It fucking sucks.

"I think you can." He smirked, nibbled my neck gently, and left me there.

I stared at the door after him.

"You _asshole_!" I groaned.

_He's right, we can sneak out._

No we can't, Mei, life doesn't work that way while living with mother and father.

_Use the necklace_.

What?

I looked down at the charm around my neck. What the hell was I supposed to use it for.

_Sleep in wolf today. They'll adapt to your shapeshifting and seem more realistic. You only need to leave one behind._

That's like leaving a piece or me…which piece do I leave? Mother? She looks pregnant!

_No she doesn't, stupid. Leave her, you don't need her. Leave her, and follow him._

Oh this was so not going to work.

**A/N**

**I know, disappointingly short. Sorry! Sorry!**

**Urfavcoz: They're all the rage! XD**

**Notloggedin: Yeah…you pointed out…without guessing…harumph.**

**I like the Tasmanian devil cubs idea XD UGH! YOU GUESSED MY SECRET FOR THE IRON NECKLACE AAAAH! hahaha**

**Yes, yes adams anger is funny :3**

**2nd half now**

**bleb…must i fix it? im too laaaazy**

**hehehe yush he is XD**

**BECAUSE I LIKE TASMANIA! actually, idk XD**

**I know, if my boyfriend knew my mom when she was young id die**

**Well…its a complicated situation…i think mercy is aging, and clearly thus far, porsche has aged to be 16…i cant quite explain yet…**

**Actually, i needed to bring Kelly and Porsche together and I figured I'd bring them in because their album just came out so they were fresh in my mind. I needed a band to bring them together in music for this chapter and the…uh…future :3 so I used them XD**

**shhh shhh i got this, trust me ;) and its not whats in this chapter with it…but its close…well…the power its using isn't close XD but i meant wer such a smidgen away from that bit that you don't even know! :3**

**XD**

**the advil can spontaneously combust…**

**hahaha i pick up on weird patterns like that too but i didn't notice that…wow…im surprised at myself XD**

**banana ice cream…i like it XDD**

**Sorry sorry! i updated now!**

**Adoration of an Enigma: oh its fine! :)**

**Aw yay!**

**Oh goodie! thanks for giving your answers**

**Apple: my fav too XD**

**Banana: ooooooooo! color-changing! XD**

**Pear: both of them can be included as answers :3**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I Can't Believe This…**_

"I can't do this…" I whispered when I woke up and changed back.

_Sure you can. Daughter, stay here. The rest of you, come._

I took a shaky breath when I watched the last wolf curl up on the bedspread. I nodded and walked over to my open window before climbing carefully out onto the roof and swinging myself down to the ground, landing quietly.

I looked up to make sure my parents hadn't awoken before I made the trek through the backyard to the other side of the street. What I wasn't planning on was running into Toli.

"You're out late." She commented with a small, tired smile as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Just going for a walk." I shrugged.

"Your parents know you're out?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yup." I nodded. Wrong answer, she knows liars.

"Right, and I'm the queen of England, Porsche." She shook her head. "Go back home, don't go off looking for trouble."

"I just feel lonely without Ben." I tried, it wasn't like it was a total lie.

It was avoiding the truth, there's a difference.

"Toli, you okay? It's cold out."

Damn. Fucking. Sam.

He paused in the doorway, wrapping an arm around her.

"You shouldn't be out this late."

"I-Sam!" I whined.

He chuckled.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, I hope you know that." He tossed me something that jingled when it flew through the air and I caught it in my hand with a softer, more dulled rattle.

Car keys.

I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Take my car, they won't suspect it."

"You're encouraging this?" Tolinka looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm not encouraging anything her mother wouldn't do." He shrugged, a twinkle in his eye. "Stay safe."

"Will do, thanks." I smiled and ran over to give him a quick hug before skipping down the driveway and into his car.

I started it and heard a tap on the window. I rolled it down.

"And don't crash it." He reminded.

"I won't!" I grinned and made a quick K-turn out of the driveway before driving away.

αβΩ

"Hiya." I skipped in the door.

"Holy. Fuck." Ben mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He looked out the door behind me. "You didn't actually…Porsche…you're dad will murder me…"

"Well, I'm here."

"God…my…fucking wolf…" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes again. "And is that-Porsche you took Cornick's car?"

"He lent it to me, avoid my parents hearing and all that." I shrugged.

"You're dad is going to murder me." He rested his forehead on mine.

"Your fault for being a tease." I whispered back.

"Mmmm, is that what I am now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I bit my lip. "Maybe just a little."

He pressed his lips to mine softly and I kissed back. It steadily grew deeper and more heated and I hadn't realized we were on the floor until I felt the carpeting scratch my back ever so softly.

I pulled back and looked at him. His irises were fighting to stay their normal color, but shocks of bright silver-blue had started to form at the center.

"Bedroom?" I whispered in his ear quietly.

I think I'll leave out the details this once...

αβΩ

"Porsche, wake up." Ben kissed my forehead. My eyes fluttered open to meet his nervous gaze. "Your dad's mad." He was right, I could feel it, I had no problem ignoring alphas, obviously, but you can still feel the power…and this power was angry. "He'll be here any minute…you should probably get dressed." I stretched as I sat up and nodded.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Uh…" He looked around the room. "Bra." He pointed.

"Pants." I nodded to the corner. "Underwear." I nodded a few feet closer to the bed. I looked around. "No shirt."

"You can wear one of mine." He kissed my shoulder, let's just get moving.

"I need a shower…" I looked at him.

"Porsche," He pleaded. I looked at him. "Fine, hurry. I need one too, probably not a good idea to face your dad smelling like this…"

"Take one with me." He looked at me like I was insane for suggesting it. "It'll take less time." He bit his lip and looked at the clock before getting up and pulling me with him.

"Hurry."

It took a little longer than I think he'd hoped…it's kind of hard to focus when two sets of instincts are both screaming "sex" in your head, but I think we managed really well. I had just pulled on a t-shirt when the doorbell rang. He tousled his wet hair and headed to get it, nervous tension visible in each step he took. I quickly finished a braid in no time, pretty easy to do when you do them so often, and ran down after him.

Dad walked into the house, he was cool and collected as usual, but you could see the anger in his eyes.

"Ben." He gave him the eyes…

He didn't give him the eye.

He gave him _the eyes_. Alpha gaze, terrifying as fuck from what I remember from faking it.

"Dad, it's my fault. I snuck out."

"I'll deal with that later." He growled, keeping his eyes on Ben as he slowly kneeled to the ground.

"Dad, leave him alone!" I put my hand on Ben's trembling shoulder.

"Porsche," Dad breathed, "I've said this before and I will say it again. Get. Out. Of. The. Way."

"It's my fault!"

"Who's older?" He snapped.

"He's right." Ben whispered, not meeting my eyes as he kept his gaze on the floor.

"You both need to learn some self-control." He snarled and turned around. "Porsche."

I paused and Ben nodded for me to follow him. I bit my lip. I could feel his nerves and his fear and I didn't like it.

αβΩ

"We're not even Catholic!" I protested. Dad held the door of the car open for me. It was five in the afternoon and I was exhausted after being scolded and yelled at and mostly after watching Lunette and Jon when dad yelled at Ben.

"I. Don't. Care." He growled, "Get in the car." Ben looked at me pleadingly. I sat down and pulled the door shut so hard it slammed. If Dad were wolf his ears would be pinned back, I could see it.

"Hauptman, she can just come with me." I turned my head to see Sam shrug. "I'm going anyways, have to give a talk about abortion."

What idiot put that man in charge of an abortion talk?

Dad tensed before he swung open the door. I tumbled out, having been leaning on the door in question. Ben quickly reached forward to catch me and Dad snarled. Ben tensed and stepped back after confirming I could stand on my own feet.

"Fine." He hissed at Sam. "She's your problem now." He headed for the house. I stood there in a triangle with Ben and Sam before- "Ben! I'm not done with you." Ben squeezed my hand when he passed me. Sam sighed and motioned for me to follow him. I crossed my arms over my chest after buckling my seatbelt.

"It's not a big deal." Sam assured me. "Half of the kids are definitely having sex, half of them are confused innocents, and half are certainly gay and will not be having children anytime soon and shouldn't be forced to take the class."

"Three halves?" I snorted.

"You know what I mean." He shook his head.

"Why are you involved in this?" I asked.

"To feel like I've lived a fulfilled life." He shrugged before shaking his head, "And because they needed someone to do it and the hospital chose me."

"Of course." I nodded with a sigh.

"It's one class, Porsche, you'll live."

I nodded.

"What's really upsetting you?"

I bit my lip.

"Am I really just a problem to him?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Porsche, anyone would be lucky to have a daughter like you and Adam knows that. It took a lot to bring you here safely, it was a miracle you made it past the first trimester, let alone all three." He said softly, "You're not a problem, you're a rebellious teenager."

I blinked and nodded.

"Thanks."

"Only the truth."

There was a few seconds pause.

"You-uh-should know that you might need to leave the room today." He warned quietly. "There's a lot of blood in the videos…"

"They make scented videos now?" I snorted.

"I'm just saying, you're upset and stressed and if you can't watch-don't."

I nodded.

"Got it."

αβΩ

I just watched the most horrifying movie…

It was like…two minutes…

I'm scarred for life.

Someone raised their hand for a question geared at Sam, obviously as he's the speaker.

"I don't get it."

"That's not a question, smart shit." I muttered. Sam gave an amused twitch of the lip before nodding.

"Okay, what don't you get?"

"Why are there just…body parts."

"Okay, well-"

I drowned him out by sifting through the mate bond. I couldn't deal with this.

I'm sorry, love.

**Don't be sorry, get me out of here, I want to throw up.**

I had to sit for another half hour before Sam and I left.

"Sam," I asked quietly when we were in the car. He nodded. "How did you do that?"

"It's something I believe in passionately." He said tightly. I frowned and he sighed. "When I went back to college, years before you were born, there was a girl. She wound up pregnant and I know she didn't know who I was, or what I was, or how much money I had because I was trying to seem like a starving student-fit it better and all." He took a deep breath. "She didn't tell me until she left a note one day…"

"She aborted the pregnancy." I nodded, biting my lip.

He nodded.

"There are tons of people out there, Porsche, waiting. There's an eight to ten year waiting list for adoptions…because people won't have babies. I'm not…I don't want to take a side in the Pro-Life or Pro-Choice debate. People's decisions are not my business…I just…I don't want anyone else I know personally to go through that."

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"Women will, typically, respond to it like they do a miscarriage…it's just…it's stressful and wrong for their mental health. If you won't carry to term for the baby, at least do it for yourself." He finished.

"I suppose." I nodded.

"Porsche," He sighed, "Be careful, okay? There are tons of wolves who would be more than willing to watch a baby for a bit if you need them to, in this pack and in others. If something happens…and you need it…Auriele or Honey or even Mary Jo…don't just try to get rid of the problem." He sighed, "And don't. Change."

I frowned.

"Sam, I don't plan on-"

"I know. I just wanted to say it. I know the reason your dad's more uptight is because of that necklace and it's powers casting you in a motherly light…don't be that light yet, you're much too young. I think Adam could loosen up a bit, but it's true, just be careful."

I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Sam.

**A/N-**

**Sorry I've been dead so long 3 I hope you enjoy this anyways..**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Multiply It By Ten**_

Dad let me hang out again with Ben the next weekend. We had to be supervised all week, but we were allowed to be together. It was improvement. I mean, I got help with my math homework.

"How do you graph a…" I made a face, "Ben, what the fuck is this?"

"A parabola." He sighed.

"What?"

"Par-ab-O-la." He said slowly, "It's math."

"No shit." I covered my face with my hands. "What do I do?"

"Graph it." He pointed to the page. "It's not that complicated. Here." He guided my hand through the work, speaking the steps calmly as we went through it.

"How are you so good at math?" I asked.

"I need things to solve, it's how my mind works. I don't solve well with words though, like I wouldn't make a good politician. I don't solve things like wars. I like to be able to solve things with an answer at the end, even if it's irrational. It's just…it's how my mind works. You work amazingly with connecting sounds and everything from all of the music you've studied. That's how your mind works, and you're a brilliant diplomat when you're not getting us babysitters for a week." He kissed my cheek.

"I hate math."

"It's not your strongpoint, love." He chuckled.

"F of x equals x squared minus two-x plus five." I bit my lip looking at the problem, f(x)=x(x)-2x+5, in front of me. "Ben…"

He chuckled again and guided me through the work before I ended with an arc, or I guess a parabola, from about (-1,9)-ish to approximately (1,4) and then back to near (3,9). I don't actually know the answer, I can only tell you what I see in the picture.

"Dear Lord." I bit my lip. "I'm going to fail this test."

"Focus," He pointed at something.

"I am focusing!"

"No," He laughed, "Focus," he pointed again, "Directrix." He pointed to something else.

"What the hell are you going on about?" I frowned.

"Never mind." He kissed my cheek. "We'll do some more problems later." He closed the book on my, now-completed, math homework.

"Great."

"Opens up or down, and passes through negative six, negative seven; negative eleven, negative two; and negative eight, positive one." He said suddenly on our way to the kitchen.

"What?" I jumped.

"Solve it." He shrugged.

"Um…" I bit my lip. "Y equals x plus nine minus two?" I tried.

He looked at me for a moment, cocked his head, before laughing.

"Y equals the opposite of, open parenthesis, x plus nine, close parenthesis, squared plus two." He smiled.

"Did you just make that question up?" I frowned.

"Yes."

"And you just did that in your head?"

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"I hate you." I pouted. He smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"Does he do that when you guys have sex? Just ask math problems? Seems kind of irritating." Warren, our babysitter, teased. Ben growled. I giggled.

"I think I'd cry." I kissed Ben on the cheek. "I hate math too much."

"Thanks, that's just like saying you hate a part of me." He sighed, feigning hurt.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You guys are ridiculously immature." Warren laughed. "But, Porsche, whatever you did to Ben to stop him from being an asshole…when you're here…is amazing."

I grinned. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"I can still be an-"

"Porsche, you're ungrounded." Dad walked through the door. "Go babysit Toli's pups."

I blinked.

"Okay…"

"Now." He chuckled. "Sam and Toli and your mother and I are going on a double date in an hour. You might as well help her get ready."

"Mom's not even home yet." I frowned.

He groaned and walked to the phone.

"What did she do now?"

"Thanks, Mom, that's appreciated." I called across the room hoping she could hear me like I could hear her.

"Not her this time, you. Where are you? We have a date in an hour."

I heard a crash from the other end of the line and a stream of "fuck" "shit" and some other, much more colorful words that I've never heard before. Coming from a "teenage delinquent" that's really impressive.

"Mercedes…Porsche is in the room." Dad pinched the bridge of his nose.

That sounds really, really awkward.

I mean just…

You can't use Mercedes and Porsche in the same sentence.

It's just…

Ugh.

"I'll be home in a bit." I heard the line go dead. Dad sighed.

"I'll got to Toli's now then." I nodded, "Stall a bit. Maybe I'll make her change a few times." I headed for the door.

"Take Ben with you." I frowned and turned around. Not that I have a problem taking my should-be-mate-if-my-father-would-fucking-perform-the-damned-ceremony with me, it was just really out of character for him.

Ben looked surprised too.

"Zee told your mother the fae have been talking." He told me. "You need someone to keep an eye on you. Heaven knows you'll be dead by morning if I don't send someone. You're worse than your mother."

"I'm stronger than Mom!" I huffed. "I'm were'!

"You're ten times more stupid." He gave me a half amused-half concerned smile.

"That means take your stupidity level and move the decimal one space to the right." Ben said slowly, amusement shone bright in his eyes.

"Asshole." I muttered.

"I stand corrected." Warren chuckled.

**A/N-**

**Thanks for the comment :) I appreciate it. I know I've been gone a while, life's been an effing mess. Long story short, I'm back for as often as I can be :) please comment more, I know I don't deserve it for leaving you all hanging, but they inspire me to keep writing. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't have such a great response from all of you**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Oh Baby, Baby**_

"Lunette!" I shouted, pulling my hair. "Oh my God, where did she go?" I looked under the couch.

"Here." Ben passed me the bundle of fur.

"Lord." I muttered. "Girl, you need to go to bed."

I'm sure I looked like a mess. I don't deal well with little children…

_Let's eat it!_

Oh shut it, Mei, you love her a lot more than I do.

Mei had been dying to play with her since we got here.

Luna giggled once she changed back, but her eyes looked tired. I gave her a small smile.

I finally put Luna to bed. Well, I physically put her in the bed. She and her brother shared a room, I suppose that'll change when they're older and maybe Toli gets her own place…or a place with Sam…etc.

"Momma stays with me until I fall asleep." She informed me.

I nodded and played with her hair when I'd put her in pajamas and I continued like that until she fell asleep fifteen minutes later. Her brother was already out cold. Quietly, I got up from the bed and snuck out the door, closing it softly behind me and leaving a crack to hear if they woke up. If one of them woke up, I was more than positive the other would wake up too.

"She asleep?" Ben asked softly at the door.

"Yeah." I rubbed my eyes tiredly after dealing with them and saw the house. "Fuck."

"Yeah, I started trying to clean up…" He chewed the inside of his cheek.

I sighed.

"You finish up in here." I motioned to the living room area he'd already started on. "I'll do the kitchen." I knew the kids had made a mess in there. I had to give them _food_ of _course_ they made a mess in there. The damn kids eat like…well…wolves!

He nodded and I went to go start my work.

It took an hour to finish and when I came back, Ben was straightening the last pillow and lying down on the couch. I walked over to him and he held his arms out for me to lay down with him.

"You handled this well." He commented.

"I can't stand kids…they're crazy."

"Actually, they're much better behaved than you were at their age." He gave me a tired smile. I fiddled with his hair for a moment.

"You're tired." I could feel it at the back of my mind.

"You are, too." He responded.

I gave a small smile.

"Go to sleep."

"I can't, they're not my kids. If something happens-"

"Just rest your eyes, who knows when they'll be back. I don't want you staying up all night…the full moon is in two days…" He brushed my hair out of my face, but my hair was probably a mess so it didn't really matter.

I was too tired to argue and rested my head in the crook of his neck. It was a small couch and I was literally on top of him, but it was surprisingly comfortable…for me at least, I'm not so sure about him.

"It doesn't bother me." He chuckled quietly. I closed my eyes and smiled.

αβΩ

I heard the door open and close, but my eyes were still closed. Everything was kind of faint and in the distance. I could feel Ben's chest rise and fall calmly and I recognized he was asleep, I just…I was in that in between stage.

"It's surprisingly quiet, I thought the kids would still be awake with me not here…usually they won't go to sleep." Toli whispered.

"Maybe Porsche ate them." Sam joked.

"Don't even joke about that." Dad chuckled.

"I'm going to go check on them." I heard Toli walk to the door of the toddlers' room, but I still couldn't open my eyes. She came back. "They're sound asleep, impressive."

I could hear a pair of footsteps coming closer.

"They're not the only ones sound asleep." Sam sounded amused.

"Guess they tired them out." Mom laughed quietly. "I'm sure Jon and Lunette aren't half the trouble Porsche was at that age, she deserves a little taste of her own medicine."

"I'm positive Porsche wasn't half as bad as you were at that age." Sam said childishly back.

"And they cleaned the house!" Toli sounded surprised. "All of the dishes…everything…wow."

"Why doesn't she do the dishes at our house?" Dad sighed.

"Because I was just in the zone." I finally was able to get up. I tapped Ben on the chest. "Wake up. We can go home." I got up and he rubbed his eyes and fixed his hair, which was fine to begin with, really quick before he got up, too, and walked over with me to where everyone else was.

"I don't know if I want you to." Toli laughed. "You're an amazing help, thank you so much." She dug into her purse and my eyes widened. I don't like taking money…I know I worked for it but it's…it's just…like…come on, Toli, there's four other people here and just…no…not…not now…

Ben snorted softly.

"Seriously, Porsche?"

Everyone looked at me, confused as to what had just happened.

"They're my thoughts, don't share them with everyone, Ben. Just because you hear doesn't mean you say." I pouted.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard…" …Just take the money!

I glared at him a moment before turning back to Toli who was now holding the money out to me.

"Um…"

Well, see, now everyone knows.

"You worked for the money. It is okay." Dad said slowly, almost like he was coaxing me forward to take it. I blinked at it.

Toli sighed.

"Porsche, take the money."

I made a whining noise.

"But, it's yours." I protested.

"But you earned it for watching my kids and cleaning my house for," Toli glanced at the clock. "Like eight hours. It's late, just take the money and go get some sleep." She took my hand and put the money in it. "Now go home and go to sleep."

I nodded and Ben kissed the back of my head when I leaned back against him.

I followed my parents out of the house when we all said our good-byes.

"You can stay the night, Ben." Dad said hesitantly before he relaxed. "It's late enough already and you'll be here tomorrow morning to help with finances anyhow." I could hear the underlying message, feel the underlying emotion in his words. Ben could too.

"Thanks." He replied with a cautious smile.

Mom clapped her hands.

"Good, we're all friends."

We all laughed.

I finally felt like this was working out. I finally felt accepted in my family. I know, why wouldn't I be, it's my family. My parents are great people…canines…hybrids. It's just…growing up a wolf-coyote-were-walker originally in a pack controlled by my over bearing father…I guess Jesse had to deal with him too, but mom and dad weren't her alphas. It's a lot harder to deal with when, in theory, they can literally control you. I spent most of my childhood worrying that my decisions weren't mine, because I was part of the pack. Of course, back then, we didn't know I was like mom and could accept an alphas magic or refuse to submit to it. I sort of felt accepted at Aspen Creek, I had friends, it was improvement. Bran was like a grandfather, sure, and Charles and Sam like uncles, but they're not really direct family, nor are they blood related obviously. And no one there loved my mother. In fact, most of them hated her. So that kind of carried down to me.

Coming back here after so long…I'd been here to stay some summers or some vacations, or they'd come to visit me… Mom always made sure to stay a part of my life. She called a lot or e-mailed…she grew up with a mother who essentially forgot she even existed so maybe that's why. I guess she didn't want to turn into her mom, leaving her kid on the doorstep of the Marrok and just forgetting about her.

I just…dad.

Dad and I were never close, nor do I think we ever really will be. He's my dad, I love him despite what I say. He's over controlling, he's a jerk, he doesn't always understand…worst of all: he's my alpha again. Sometimes I wish I could be enough for him, he always expects more. Bran told me once that that's just the way dad's are. He used to tell me that he's pushed both of his sons further than he should have because he may still see them as his sweet little boys, the ones he played with and watched grow up and taught music to and eventually had to teach the ways of the wolf to, but he also sees them as nearly indestructible were's and sometimes one view takes over the other. He said, if he was my dad, he'd be torn between making sure I didn't get hurt in a fight whether involving the supernatural, friends, or boyfriends and sending me out to rip people to shreds because I'm just that amazing, psh.

I guess I still don't really understand what he means by it…but it's kind of helped me realize one thing that I have harder than Jesse.

When dad raised her, she had one set of instincts. She was fully human. He has two, human and wolf. Raising me, I have this mess of weird canine-of-sorts instincts and human and he's still got his same instincts…there's four sets to worry about and when one of those sets is higher than mine in the pack ranking, it's difficult.

I guess…okay, I haven't really made sense of it all.

But I feel like, this past week, he's actually been working towards understanding me. I'm really happy about that.

And I think, this just comes to the fact, I finally feel home. I feel worth something to my family.

I like this feeling.

My necklace started glowing a bright blue and we all turned to stare at it. When it stopped, the wolf had changed to a sitting position. I cocked my head.

"Weird." I frowned.

Dad nodded before looking at me and Ben.

"I need to discuss something with both of you before the next full moon in two days."

"And I need to talk to Zee again about that necklace." Mom frowned.

"Go to sleep." Dad held the door open as we reached it. I turned around and Dad was looking at Ben with a nearly pleading look that I've never seen an alpha dare give, for fear of being seen as weak. Ben blinked, lowered his gaze, and dipped his head in a small bow.

I felt relief wash over me.

"Come on." Ben put his arm around me, "Let's get you upstairs."

I looked up at him, feeling extremely sleepy again. He chuckled and lifted me up the stairs and put me back down at the top.

"Too heavy." He kidded. "Come on."

αβΩ

**Mercy POV**

"I'm proud of you." I looked at Adam.

"She's growing up." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "She's sixteen." He sat down on the chair and let out a quiet growl of frustration. "I missed her entire life."

I moved slowly towards him and he looked up, his eyes several shades lighter.

"Was I wrong?"

I knew he meant about sending her to Bran. Sending a daughter to be raised by a grandfather figure is hard on a parent, especially when they know it might be better for her in the end. For a wolf, especially an alpha, sending one of your own away to join another pack and having to admit that it was for the better, is nearly impossible.

"We decided together, Adam." I put my hand on his shoulder.

I could tell his wolf was calming down and he was gaining his own control again.

"What if we decided wrong?" He whispered. "What if we lost our daughter because we acted like she was nothing in sending her away."

"Adam, I-" I began, but he cut me off.

"I'm letting him take her." He looked back at me. I bit my lip and nodded. "I'm giving them the choice. If they want to make their mating official, I'll perform the ceremony in two days. It's…it'll be good for both of them, and I can't deny that." That's another thing about alphas, they're controlling, but not selfish. The pack will always come first, and if it's good for the pack they can only deny it so long.

"That's a brave decision." I told him.

"No it's not, I'm giving away a daughter that was never mine." He covered his face with his hands. "I'm a coward, I gave her away the first time because I was scared for the pack. I was scared of my own, little daughter. I've lost her, she was never mine to give."

"You know that's not true." I shook my head, quietly pleading for him to see he was wrong.

"I didn't deserve either of you." He had lost whatever bit of alpha in him kept him from sounding totally vulnerable. He sounded lost. "I gave her away when I got her and I'm giving her away now that I've got her back." He paused before choking. "You should've picked Sam."

I wrapped my arms around him without a word at first. I don't think I had ever seen him this bad.

"I love you." I whispered.

He took a breath and I could feel him building his walls up again.

"I love you, too."

**~αβΩ~**

**A/N-**

**Just a little mini chapter, a glance into the family life I suppose…**

**What did you think of my Mercy pov? I feel like I did better this time XD**

**And thanks to my two reviewers! I'm so glad you both were happy to see the updates and enjoyed them :D**

**Sincerely,**

**GIM**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Fae by Fae_**

"You're…you're what?" I blinked, watching my dad carefully. Ben's body was rigid, but my own was just as bad. We were sitting on the couch when my father decided to step in front of us and have a chat.

"I am giving you an option." My father spoke softly. "Do you want to be mated at the full moon?"

"Y-yes…" I trailed off. "But…where did this come from?"

He shook his head.

"That is for another time, Porsche. I have the answer I need. I'll need you both before the full moon rises tomorrow." And he just walked away.

I blinked and turned to Ben who's expression mirrored my own.

"Ben…" I bit my lip. He closed his eyes.

"Holy shit…"

He opened them again and our eyes met before he tackled me playfully.

"Porsche, do you understand what this means?" He laughed. I'd never seen him act so young before.

"We're going to be mated." I rolled my eyes. "Officially. And then maybe we can get the bond to work 24/7 instead of this weird flickering thing it does." Our mate bond had a tendency of crashing like wifi now and again because there was no blood magic involved.

"You're mine." He whispered in my ear. It was pointless in a house full of werewolves to even try to be quiet but the way he said it.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._ Mei sang happily in my head. _Mine. Mine. Mine. My mate is mine and I am his. Mine. Mine. Mine._

My wolf…doesn't function on the normal level. She's special.

Yours.

I grinned and I could feel Mei curling up contentedly in my soul.

My necklace glowed and our cliche gazing into the eyes while the sent of slight irritation drifted from the kitchen where my father probably was got distracted in it's blue haze.

"She's howling again." Ben sighed, reaching for the necklace even though he knew he wouldn't like the feeling of touching it.

"Ben, I've been thinking." I reached for it myself and he looked at my face again. "Fae can't touch iron."

"Zee can."

"But not others…"

Panic. Just the scent of pure panic filled the air, and it wasn't just Ben's.

"Get in the car." My dad was jingling his keys. "You're going to the Marrok."

αβΩ

"You're" meant that my dad called Bran and Bran called Sam and Sam kidnapped me and brought me with him to Montana along with Ben because otherwise he'd probably keep panicking. He was fidgeting in the passenger seat as he and Sam spoke in hushed voices. Had I wished to listen in, I'd have had no trouble. Truth be told, I was trying to think of an explanation to this difficulty.

"He won't take it back." I frowned.

"The problem is, who wants it?" Sam sighed. "Fae can't handle iron, so they aren't the ones after it."

"Vampires." Ben offered.

"What if it's not really iron?" I asked. "What if…what if this is glamour."

"Fae can't lie, Zee told you it was cast iron."

"It is…on the outside."

"What else would it be, Porsche?" Sam sighed in frustration. We were pulling into Bran's driveway. I could feel it in my soul that he was ready for us, he was certainly waiting by the door. He's never stand outside the house, though. It just wasn't who he was, though I don't think it had anything to do with his power other than the fact he tended to try to play his power down until he needed to use it.

We all slowly got out and, letting Sam lead (much to the distaste of Mei) we entered the house.

"Round and round, three times three,

We have come to cure thee." Bran sang upon our entrance. "Congratulations, Porsche and Ben, on convincing Hauptman to allow the both of you to be mated by blood and moon, by the way."

Someone was in a good mood today.

"Da," Samuel spoke, almost hesitantly. It wasn't in his character to speak so slowly. "What was that you said?"

"Round and round, three times three-"

"We have come to cure thee." Sam finished in awe. "Perfume? That little wolf is disguising perfume?"

"She's disguising good-fortune." Bran agreed. "I recognized it when you were out in the car. It reeks of County Claire, Old World magics. Though, it is terribly new. I don't suppose the same blue potion has lasted so many years, especially after they stopped making it."

"Why'd they stop?" Sam asked.

"Men are greedy." Bran chuckled. "And didn't deserve the fortune given them."

I felt uncomfortable and irritated, being left out of the loop. Even feeling Ben's arms warningly wrap around my body and hold me comfortingly close to him, I was growing frustrated.

"The blue perfume." Bran chuckled. "Porsche, you have a lot to learn about old magics, particularly Fae magics."

"The blue perfume was something that existed in Wales long, long ago. It's somewhat of a myth. It's from back when mankind knew of Fae."

"So…maybe a decade before I was born…" I frowned.

"No." Bran shook his head, bemused. He beckoned us to his study. I was familiar with the room, because I used to have to catalog and order the books over and over until they were in the perfect order by Bran's own method. It was a way to keep me out of trouble, when I was younger. He pulled a book with a leather cover, obviously recently re-furbished. I didn't recognize it visually, but it smelt familiar. He opened it to a page that was a language I couldn't recognize on paper and read.

But I knew it was Welsh.

"Long ago, men used to know of the Fae. The Fae kind of abused them, making a man do errands for them in return for something the man wanted, but they were as out as out was, considering there was no technology like today's."

I nodded.

"They fell back to the shadows when things like witch hunts started, and man began to hold prejudice against those with magic." He gave me the book, knowing that I couldn't read it, and began to tell a story.

I couldn't follow much of it other than what he'd already said, the Fae were making the humans do their bidding in return for some burning perfume.

"Do you understand?"

"I don't understand, if the point of the substance is to bring good-fortune, why it's projecting her magic." Ben spoke cautiously. I could feel his confusion almost as well as I could smell it.

"She's Mercy's daughter, magic won't ever work correctly with her." Bran chuckled, "However, I also suspect, that projecting her magic was the way it brought her good fortune. She's learned about who she is, clearly, but she's also gotten out of the house, been lent a very expensive car, survived watching a very graphic and upsetting video in a room of humans, and has finally won the right to officially mate." Bran listed. "It's projecting her magic, because it's bringing her the good fortune that she can get with that power."

"Zee said it projects magic, though." I frowned, "And that is blocks others." A car pulled into the driveway.

_Charles._

"It does, it projects your magic." Bran pointed out, "But I believe it's just something that happens, it was originally meant for Fae and human use. Fae projected their own magics into it, humans have none. And as for blocking others, the story does say it beat out a witch. It stifles black magic."

"It shocks you, when you try to touch it." Samuel told his father, staring at my necklace. Ben tensed behind me.

_I don't like the way he is looking at you._

I laced my fingers between Ben's, which were placed tightly over my hips possessively. The last thing I needed was my mate challenging Sam in Bran's house.

"That is curious."

"It's protecting itself from mortals." Charles spoke calmly. "Let's remember, they don't want it to fall into the wrong hands. It's held within iron to protect itself from Fae. It shocks mortal men-"

"But I'm mortal." I protested.

"You're the granddaughter of Coyote. You're not mortal, not in the literal sense of the word. You're the granddaughter of a spirit of life." Charles corrected. "I have a feeling that has something to do with it. But it could just be certain magics." He stepped forward and paused, looking at Ben behind me. "May I touch your mate, wolf?"

Ben dipped his head, he leant it on my shoulder as Charles approached. Charles, being as powerful as he is, hardly needed to ask permission. He was showing his comfort in his surroundings, though, and taking into account Ben's stressed mental state and his discomfort of being in a room with such dominants. For that, I was appreciative.

Charles's hand brushed the pendant on my neck. It glowed blue, but he didn't pull away.

"It treats wolves as mortal men, Da." He said easily. "Anyone with magic of the sort witches, shamans, or spirits use seem to have no problem. Presumably, Fae wouldn't have trouble had it not been locked in iron…Vampires might be able to touch her. I haven't dealt with it before, I don't know, but they're not mortal. However, their magic is mostly blood magic, and so is ours, as we are considered mortal, perhaps they are, too."

"That's settled, she needs to be kept from white witches."

"If it blocks black magic, definitely white witches." Sam agreed.

They all seemed to decide something in a moment of silence. Eerily, they'd turned to face Ben and I at the same moment.

"I do have one question." I said quietly. "Who's Coyote?"

**A/N**

**I do apologize, I've been very busy the past year. I'm hoping to at least finish this story, however. And I'm hoping to finish it soon! Thank you all for your kind comments!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Don't Belong**

There was a pause in the room before Bran and Sam's laughter filled it. Charles's face visibly paled.

"What?"

"Who is Coyote?" I asked slower.

"Great job, Charles! You did a great job training this one!" Sam patted his brother on the back. Charles snapped at him with a quick "shut up" but just turned back to look at me.

"He's a spirit…"

"A…so he's dead?"

"He comes back at the dawn of every new day, so that's not the best way of thinking about it." Bran chuckled. "I think you did better with Mercy."

Charles looked genuinely upset, which is just wrong on his face. It did look better than smiling, I had decided that years ago, but even still. It just looked weird.

"Is he a spirit animal I should know about?"

"Is he a spirit animal." Bran chuckled.

"Should she know her own lineage, I don't know, Charles?" Sam teased. His eyes were bright. I do admit, Sam is fairly attractive.

"Porsche, did you ever listen at all, to anything I've ever told you?" He said calmly. "Remember?" He'd almost asked it as a question, almost. I felt his magic creep around me, though. I shook myself off.

"I'm not going to remember just by you telling me."

"Coyote, the Trickster. He's wayward, stubborn, stupid, and a con-artist." Ben said suddenly, as if reading off a list.

You take shitty notes.

I hadn't noticed him sifting through my brain. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you.

"Close enough." Charles sighed. I gave him a sheepish grin. "He's a little sophomoric. He's foolish, but he's wise. He's a paradox. And he's cursed as well as sacred. It doesn't matter how you look at him, he's always surviving." He took a breath, "He's a role model, in today's world where only the flexible survive."

"Survival of the fittest is dead." Samuel agreed.

"Perhaps those flexible enough to accept the world's changes are the fittest to live in a world such as ours." Bran spoke calmly, still managing to make every word a point that'd stay in your brain.

"He's basically your mother, minus the fact that she's half-human."

"And how…how is she half?"

"I know Mercy told you these stories, Porsche." Bran said with a small smile. "You used to ask for them all of the time. You loved them. They're there, in the back of your mind."

I tried to think, but now I was just getting more worked up.

"I don't understand." I whined, "I don't remember any of this. When did this go on?"

"You were a little girl. Zee and I would take turns telling you our own faerietales and folklore as well as our own personal stories, when we were over. But your mother, she'd go on and on about Native legend and lore until you were fast asleep, and then some."

_Crow, crow,_

_what are you afraid of, _

_huddled, lying,_

_huddled, lying…_

I frowned as Mei Mei sang happily in my head.

"Crow…" I looked at Charles. "Or Raven…"

"We're getting somewhere." Sam smiled.

"He…I can't for the life of me remember what he did…" I frowned again.

"He kills a whale, I think." Sam said off-handedly. "He hardly matters right now."

"Though he has his own walker descendants." Charles sighed.

_I can run and swim faster than the Weasels._

"Rabbit." I blinked. "He brought fire."

"Depends on who you listen to." Charles smiled.

"Because…Because Coyote brought fire, too." I stammered. "He stole it from Fire Beings, whatever those are…and then played keep away…with Squirrel and Chipmunk…that's why Squirrel's tail is funny."

_And Wood swallows the fire in the end and that's why-_

"That's why if you rub two sticks together, you get fire…" My frustration was turning into excitement as these childhood memories resurrected in my mind. "He turned himself blue!"

"And the fool ran while looking back at his shadow." Charles chuckled.

_And now they're the colour of dirt._

"Holy crap!" I screeched. "You're telling me the guy exists?!"

"He's not a 'guy' he's Coyote." Charles corrected. "There's a distinct difference."

"But he's real?" I frowned. "I thought…" It was just al slowly fading into my mind as I dug harder and harder. "I thought those were just stories…"

"Didn't your mother teach you anything?" Bran chuckled. "Nothing's just a story. You just have to find the truth in it, but they come from somewhere."

"So he's real?"

"You're his descendant. That's why your mother can walk as human or Coyote. That's why you have seamless changes. It's why our magic doesn't work on you."

"Not because of my mother…because of Coyote?"

Maybe you should sit down…

"I can't even…" I frowned. So there was two worlds, completely, 100% different worlds, that I was a part of by blood… "That's what a walker is?"

"What else would it be? You don't need skin to change, and your magic certainly isn't like mine." Charles smiled encouragingly. "You're not shaman."

"I'm walker…it's actually a thing?"

"No, you're mother doesn't actually exist. That's why she's mated to your father and you were born."

"So…I don't belong anywhere then. Like, legitimately." I frowned.

Ben startled.

No one spoke, which means they were either considering lying or trying to think of a way around lying.

"You belong somewhere." Ben protested, he was the quickest to respond.

"I don't! I thought my mother was a freak! I thought I wasn't alone where I stood semi-inside and semi-outside the pack structure. Because my body doesn't refuse blood magic, it accepts it, but it doesn't accept commands so I don't fit in a hierarchy. Because coyotes are fine going solo for extended periods from a mental health standpoint." I whimpered. "But mom is actually something that's a real, legitimate thing. She's a functioning being…I'm a mess of two completely different, solid beings and I'm alone!" My teenage temper tantrum threw me into a wolf's howl at the end.

"Porsche, we've accepted you for what you are-" Bran said calmly, stepping forward.

"_You've never accepted me. You didn't know what to do with me. You sent me off to find a mate so that I could potentially fit in, not so that I would listen to orders. I can't believe I couldn't smell the lie._"

I didn't even want to fight Mei at the moment, I knew I could rein her in, but I emotionally wasn't ready to deal with the room around me. I just wanted to run and never come back. I wanted to drown.

"Porsche…" Ben pleaded.

"You're my granddaughter, I'd never turn you away." Bran told the truth, reaching to stroke my hair. Normally, Bran could calm me down just by being Bran, but I was just not in the mood. "You're a frustrated teenager and you're finding who you are, just like everyone else your age. But, you'll find that you'll always have a place here, and with your father."

"_Because no other pack wants a mutt!_"

"What you're capable of is something to be valued in any pack." Charles spoke now. "No one else-"

"_Can reproduce? Is immune to most magic? Can potentially swim if she'd ever chosen to learn, just because she can float?_"

"You're capable of other magic, too, you just haven't learned it yet. If you'd let me or your mother-"

"_I'm not your mate, Charles, learning from Asil._"

"I'm not saying you are." Now he was struggling to keep calm. We'd fought before, but I'd seldom had the nerve to cut him off. He was capable of killing in a heartbeat, before I would even have the chance to apologize. I could feel Bran trying to pull his son back. "Mei, give me back our Porsche. Please."

"_She's incapacitated_." Mei growled out. "_She can't speak. You've upset her._"

"Your overreaction has upset her, Mei." Charles warned. "And it's going to cause a greater upset if you don't _bring her back_." The command was evident and Bran's and Samuel's eyes flashed. When more than one dominant wolf is in a room, a single one giving commands, especially when he isn't the most dominant in the room, can potentially be dangerous.

"_I don't have to listen._" Mei snarled.

Now I tried to fight her for my voice. It took a moment, she was fairly unwilling.

"I don't have to. I'm a freak." I looked at the floor. I knew Mei had fucked up, she'd brought my temper tantrum to a whole new level that it shouldn't have reached. I shouldn't have gone that far. I shouldn't have let her out. "And I don't belong."

The atmosphere was still thick with tension, but it had eased a little since I'd taken back my own voice. Ben snarled a little, slightly under his breath. I could feel his grip on my hips tighten as he pulled me around and into him so that my face was pressed on his chest.

"_Mine. You are mine. You belong with me because you are mine._" I struggled to get out of his wolf's hold. I was angry and frustrated and embarrassed that not only had I caused a scene again (because that doesn't bother me usually) but I'd caused a scene due to my own stupidity.

I can't believe I never realized.

You can't blame yourself, Porsche.

Ben released me and I was out, in between Bran and Charles. I let myself out the back door before they'd had a chance to react, and werewolves react quickly, and I began stripping down until I could change in the safety of the forest.

I kept running, and I don't know how far I went.

I only know that, by sundown, I was curled up in a tree trunk somewhere. I could have traced my way back, I should have. It takes a long time to drive home and I needed to be there before tomorrow night. I knew they'd give me my space when I'd riled everyone up. But I wanted to go home.

I needed to open up so Ben could realize I needed him…but the line was faulty again. That was why I wanted to go home, mostly, to have the ceremony done and over with.

Maybe I could appeal to Bran to fly me home with the helicopter.

If he didn't eat me first.

A cool breeze made me shiver, but the change in the wind also signaled me that someone was approaching. I couldn't hear their steps yet, but it wasn't the wolf I wanted.

"Porsche." Charles's voice was entirely his, all coldness from earlier gone. "Ben is worried sick."

I whined.

"He's freaking out and he can't reach you." He sat down beside me. "He thinks I'm at my home. I told him I was going there, because initially I was. He just doesn't know I was planning on coming to find you."

I nuzzled my head into his lap. Charles was a big man, and quite frankly, he looked terrifying almost all of the time. But, he was honestly always going to be like a brother to me. Anna, according to my mom, must've softened him up. Apparently she'd never felt the way I do about Charles, but that's fine. The man almost-raised me from the age of seven, and he was never any sort of father. He was the gentle older brother who'd snap and get cranky if you pushed the wrong buttons.

"I'm going to tell you a story. I know I deliberately told you this one when you were younger, I remember telling it to your mother once, too. She was in a bit of a mood like yours. Though, I'll admit, I was never terribly close to your mother." He took a breath and began the tale. "Once, Coyote was walking along through the woods and he met Old Woman. They exchanged greetings and Old Woman asked where he was going.

'Oh, just roaming around,' he said.

'You're better stop going that way, or you'll meet a giant who kills everybody.' Old Woman warned.

'Giants hardly frighten me,' Coyote scoffed, though he'd never actually met a giant. 'I always kill them. I'll fight this giant and kill him like the others.'

'He's quite close and he's much bigger than you'd imagine.' said Old Woman.

Coyote decided he didn't care and told Old Woman such. He imagined that the giant was about as big as a male moose, a bull moose, and figured he could kill it easily.

So he said his good-byes to the Old Woman and went on with his journey, whistling to himself. As he walked, he say a large branch on the ground. The branch looked to him like a club. He decided he'd hit the giant over the head with it because 'It's big enough and heavy enough to kill him.'

He came upon a cave in the middle on his path and entered it happily enough.

He met a woman there who was crawling along the ground.

'What's the matter?' Coyote asked.

'I'm starving,' said the woman, 'And too weak to walk. What are you doing with that club?'

'I'm going to kill the giant with it.' And he asked if she knew, by any chance, where the giant was. The woman laughed at Coyote's foolishness.

'You're already in his belly."

'How can I be? I haven't met him!' Coyote disagreed with her.

'You probably thought it a cave when you walked in, but truly it was his mouth.' The woman explained. 'Everyone walks in, but it's impossible to walk out. He's so large that you can't see his entirety with your eyes and his belly fills a whole valley.'

Coyote threw the stick and continued walking, stumbling upon more half-dead people lying about.

'Are you sick?' Coyote asked.

'No, we're starving to death. We've been trapped inside this giant.'

It was Coyote's turn to laugh at someone else's foolishness now.

'If we are really inside this giant, these walls must be the insides of his stomach and therefore, we can simply cut some meat and fat from them.'

'We didn't think of that.' The people said.

'Well, you're not as smart as I am.' Coyote replied. He took his hunting knife and cut chunks of the cave walls, which were definitely the giant's fat and meat. He used the cuttings to feed the all of the starving people he'd met. All of the people were happier and stronger then, but they still were not completely happy.

'Thank you for feeding us, but how will we escape here?'

'Don't worry!' Coyote said. 'I'll kill the giant by stabbing him in his heart. Does anyone know where his heart is? It must be around here…'

'Look at the volcano puffing and beating right over there.' Someone pointed, 'Maybe that's his heart!'

'So this is it, friend.' Coyote said.

'Is that you, Coyote?' The giant spoke up, 'I've heard of you. Stop stabbing and cutting me and leave me alone. You can leave through my mouth, I will open it for you.'

'I'll leave, but not yet.' Coyote hacked at the giant's heart. He told the others to get ready. 'As soon as he begins to die, there will be an earthquake and he will open his jaws to take his last breath. Once his mouth closes, it will close forever, so be ready and run fast.'

Coyote cut a deep hold in the giant's heart and lava began to flow in the form of the giant's blood. The giant groaned and the ground under the people shifted.

'Quickly!' Coyote shouted. The giant's mouth opened and they all ran out. The last one was the wood tick, and as the giant's teeth began to close, Coyote had to pull the wood tick out at the last second.

'Look at me! I'm all flat!'

'It happened when I pulled you through.' Coyote said. 'You'll always be flat now. Be glad for your life.'

'I guess I'll get used to it.' Said the wood tick, and he did." He paused. "That's a very personal story for your mother. You should ask her about it."

I snorted and laid completely on my side, my head still in his lap. He chuckled and stroked my cheek, moving his hands to the fur that my chain was embedded in.

"Fae magic, tricky stuff, Porsche." He sighed. "I suppose this means there's more good fortune around your next corner, unless you've broken it, which isn't likely. it's fairly powerful." He scratched behind my ear absentmindedly. "Don't drink it, it's meant to be burned."

I rolled my eyes.

He smiled. I didn't like Charles's smiles, ever. When I was ten, I tried to teach him how to smile the right way and I legitimately couldn't. He's scarier than usual when he smiles.

"I want you to know something, Porsche." He said seriously. "When Mercy and Adam realized they needed help with you, your mother was so, incredibly upset. She was worried you'd grow up and feel like this, like she had. She was worried you'd feel unwanted, lost. She knew you'd learn hatred from certain wolves, just for being who you are. She wanted you to have a home, with two parents, and a place you could feel safe and loved. She never wanted you to feel this way." He shook his head. "It's my fault. I should have taken the responsibility. When Da took you in…Anna wanted a child so badly. She'd talked to Sam about it without my knowledge. We were going to adopt…but then Da gave you to us. You weren't a baby and you made it perfectly clear to us that you didn't want us to be your parents. It wasn't really what we'd had in mind. We'd intended to-from an outside agency-adopt a young child or a baby that would be legally our own, and we had intended for the youngster to be fully human, we had been planning that and much more and Da gave us you out of the blue. We'd thought that he'd convince Adam to take you home.

"But he couldn't. Your dad didn't want to hurt you from a physical standpoint, and he couldn't help but get violent outburst because you put his wolf on edge. Werewolves don't feel the same way about their young as wolves do. They feel no attachment to them. There's a need to protect them, if they're in their pack. But there's no parental love, that's all human. He wanted to protect you.

"And your parents fought over which way was worth more to protect you. And your father won.

"And Anna and I…" he laughed. "I wouldn't say that we lost. We had what I've deemed to be the most interesting eight years of my life. We didn't get what we expected. We didn't adopt you, you weren't our child, we were guardians over a little seven year-old that didn't quite fit.

"You had known us already, and we'd known you. And you decided we were never going to parent you. So we had to find other ways to guide you. Anna became your best friend, she took you shopping. She brought you out to the movies. You talked about boys with her. She inserted herself that way because she didn't want to replace your mother, but she wanted to do Mercy justice and help her to raise a child she'd be proud of. So, she guided you from a friendly standpoint.

"My wolf didn't particularly like you, but he hardly likes anyone. He decided, around three days after we took you in, that you were okay. You'd gone out and killed a deer four times your size while Anna and I were asleep. We were freaking out that entire time, but when we finally found you, you were dragging this big creature behind you. He decided that any little lump of fur with the guts and ability to do that was more than worth his time." He shrugged. "Porsche, I think it's unfair that you have to prove yourself to be accepted, but truth be told, wolves don't mind you as much as they minded your mother. You operate the same way we do, you have you and you have your wolf. And you certainly don't reek of coyote, it's a light taint to your scent that throws us off a little." He chuckled. "I think I'm glad that Anna and I hadn't adopted yet when Da gave you to us. We would have missed out. I know I brought you up as more of a…wayward friend. I tended to treat you as Sam had treated me when I grew up-as an annoying pest, but I do care about your well-being. I'd take you back here and into Da's pack in a heartbeat, Porsche, but you deserve to be at home, with your parents and with your mate. Because you belong with them."

I whined.

"You do. You belong there." He laid his hand on my head. "And you belong with Ben who is probably having a complete breakdown now."

I stood up and shook myself off.

"Your eyes don't fit in that head half as well as Mei's do."

I let my tongue loll out playfully in response for a moment.

"I'm going to head home." He said. "If you don't want to go back to Ben, and I don't see why you wouldn't want to, there's a cabin a mile north of here. It smells like pipe smoke. It's where I go when I need to clear my mind. I think, if you need to, you can go there, go back, then sleep, and still make it back for tomorrow's full moon in your pack. I've unlocked the door, I stopped there while looking for you. There's clothes on the floor that I've left for you."

I nodded.

"Goodnight, Porsche."

I was trying to decipher what I wanted to do, but I think Charles really wanted me to visit the cabin. I jogged due north and kept track with my nose to see if I was remotely in the right direction.

_Pipe smoke. Ever so faintly._

Mei was right. I sprinted a little faster. It couldn't have been more than a ten minute jog total, but I'd made good time for sure. I'd probably managed a solid five minutes, or even four. I was great at the mile on four legs.

The cabin was small, maybe a one-room thing by the looks of it. But, it was cute, and it was designed with Native American symbols carved into it.

_What is this?_

I frowned at my lack of thumbs for the door knob and my skin tingled even under my fur in the chilly air. I despised the thought of changing back, but I did, and I quickly ducked inside.

So this is where he used to go when he'd leave? It was the epitome of nothing. Literally an unfurnished cabin.

And smack on the center of the floor was clothing with a little note scribbled and left on top.

"Porsche, sorry that you didn't have dinner today, you won't be having it unless you get it yourself." I groaned, he had been up to something. "I've set up, for you, a mini vision quest. You've already talked to me and I told you a story about what happened that Anna and I got put in charge of you. I feel like I should have shared this aspect of you with you a long time ago. I'd never done it to your mother either and look how well that turned out. I didn't learn from my mistake, but now I have. Welcome to your mini-vision quest. This will take as long as it takes you to find your way from this cabin to Da's house. The trick is, you have to stay human. You're not allowed to change and you have to keep your mate bond closed. We're going cliche-style with your objects. I suggest you change your clothes."

I paused in the letter and took a look at what he'd left behind. If he thinks I'm wearing deerskin and moccasins he's crazy.

But, it was cold…and it'd have to do. There was a pouch that I wasn't sure what to do with, so I tied it around my waist. I picked the letter up where I'd left off.

"Don't ask where I got that dress, I'm not going to explain it to you. It's a girls dress though, I promise. If you were male it probably wouldn't have the top." I mentally thanked God that I was wearing the dress. "You won't have time to prepare for your own journey, so forget tobacco ties. You won't be smoking. For good luck, I've given you a pipe. Don't worry about using it for anything, Mercy would kill me." That was true. "There's a piece of a conch shell that I'd carved long ago into a coyote's face. You get a stone, I never really understood the stone. There's sage somewhere, that goes in the pipe. And there's an eagle feather. They're in the cabin, but you're searching for them yourself. We have to try to do it right. They go in your pouch when you've finished. When you've found everything, make a little prayer to the spirits that be for as long as it takes you to braid your hair, there's a hair tie Anna's given you somewhere, and find your way home. You're not getting a blanket, it should't take you such a long time. Keep an open mind. Have fun."

I sighed. This wasn't fair. He knew I wasn't religious. I'd heard of these vision quests, we'd learned about them in school. And I don't remember a hair-braiding part. I'm almost positive he made that up.

I dug around the empty space. You'd think it would be easy to find so much stuff in such a tiny amount of open, flat space. It took me much too long to find all my bits and pieces and put them in the pouch, it was definitely five minutes to get the sage (the first thing that I found, by smell) into the pipe let alone find half the stuff.

The hair ties were easy too, though. The packed stood out white against the floor. She's given me a whole bunch.

I'm amazing at braids, though I hate how they look in my own hair, and I quickly weaved each side of my part into stereotypical pigtails, just to spite Charles.

Even still, I took a deep breath as I braided and spoke, aloud.

"I don't really know what I'm doing. I've never done anything like this before. It's Charles's thing, which makes sense considering when he grew up…" I sighed. "I don't know. I'm not very faithful. I'm bad at this."

_You sound retarded._

"I guess…I guess I just don't understand why I exist. I know, Toli and her kids are in the same position…but it's just…why? Why is that fair to us? Never to be accepted because of something we can't help?"

I sighed and tied my last braid off.

"You're all laughing at me, spirits. I know it. I look ridiculous, all of these Russian-Anglo-Native features and I'm in pigtail-braids while wearing some deerskin and carrying a pouch full of symbolic objects that I don't even understand."

I stepped towards the door.

"I get it if you'd rather not talk. I probably wouldn't talk to me either."

I let my moccasin-clad feet touch the forrest floor outside and made a face. I didn't like this feeling at all, I didn't like moccasins…

And I didn't like the feeling that I was being watched.

"You're the girl he's told me about."

**A/N-**

**Anyone recognize that Coyote story? I don't know if she ever puts a title to it, it's called Coyote and the Giant (if you read the modern, it's Coyote's Adventures in [Freaking] Idaho. Great story, I had to read it in school xD I paraphrased most of it, but it's maybe a sentence longer than the story Charles told.**

**skywisekychan - I was hoping no one would notice until I'd posted this chapter xD whoops! :3 Yeah, I'd intended to have this one up before anyone had time to ask. Basically, she's just forgotten what she did know. And what she didn't came from living with Charles and Anna for eight years and never being fully introduced to the being that she was. It's okay, I'd decided a long time ago that this would be the story she finds herself in, anyways. She's at that age where a lot of people start questioning…she just has a little more to find out that others ;)**

**By the way, he did make the braid part up, to my knowledge. Each vision quest is different in a sense, and the tradition does vary by participating tribe (apparently it still happens, I read a very recent story. I think it's a wonderful thing to do frankly) but I'm almost positive no tribe does a prayer for as long as it takes to braid your hair. I threw that in as a way for her to take her time and calm down and breathe xD**

**Oooooh cliffhanger-like :3**


End file.
